Adventure Time: with Umi & Honky
by Alleyways97
Summary: [ Love Live! x Adventure Time ] En las tierras lejanas de Ooo, vive una valiente chica de azules cabellos llamada Umi, quien junto a su amiga Honoka, viven aventuras cada día de sus vidas. Ven a conocer la historia de algunos de los habitantes del Reino Tomate en esta historia


**Holis~ ( ' w ')7**

 **Hice este "One-shot" en un día, así que espero les guste. (?)**

 **Antes de que empiecen a leer, quiero aclarar algo...**

 **Los personajes que ocupe de Hora de Aventura fueron los siguientes: Finn, Jake, La dulce princesa, Marceline, Arcoíris, Tronquitos, el Señor Cerdo, La princesa grumosa, el Rey Helado y Gunter. (Una vez que lo vayan leyendo creo que identificaran a cada uno)**

 _ **-Quiero agradecer a mi amiga " _cry_baby._ " por ayudarme a terminar el dibujo para esta historia. (Ese es su Instagram, hace dibujos súper lindos uvú )-**_

 **Sin más que decir, pueden leer en paz.**

 **Ni Love Live, ni Hora de Aventura me pertenecen.**

Adventure Time with Umi and Honky.

En las tierras lejanas de Ooo, a kilómetros del Reino Tomate, vive una valiente y caballerosa chica de azules cabellos, cubiertos por un gorro blanco con orejas de conejo, llamada Umi "La humana" Sonoda, quien junto a su peculiar amiga Honoka, viven aventuras épicas cada día de sus vidas.

-Umi-chaaan- grita Honoka con desesperación mientras se tira al suelo fingiendo un desmayo.

En ese momento la peliazul se encontraba practicando su tiro al arco, de modo que el grito de su compañera la hizo fallar, dejó las cosas a un lado y entró lo más rápido posible a su hogar tradicional japonés.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Honoka? - Entra a la sala donde ve a la nombrada tirada en el suelo, se asustó y corrió hacia ella poniéndose de rodillas a un lado para examinarla- ¿Honoka?

-Tengo hambrita, aliméntame~ -dijo la pelinaranja haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿¡Y para esto me llamas de esa manera!?- se levanta enojada y mira con evidente fastidio a la chica en el suelo.

\- ¡El hambre puede matarte, Umi-chan! Nunca le quites importancia a la comida- dijo Honoka bastante seria para luego sonreír- Hazme de comer, ehehe~

-Sí, sí…- dijo la peliazul y luego suspiró.

 **。。。**

Una vez que la hambrienta Honoka lleno su estómago con pan y yakisoba hecho por Umi, emprendieron el viaje hacia el "Reino Tomate" para ver si la princesa requería de su ayuda, porque no había un día en que la Reina Gato y su fiel amiga Hanayo no fueran a molestar a la pobre chica, a pesar de la "seguridad" que brindaban los tomate-guardias.

\- ¡Princesa Maki! - gritó Umi luego de abrir salvajemente la puerta, encontrándose a la princesa con una expresión molesta y un muy notorio sonrojo junto a Nico "la vampira", quien tenía una pícara sonrisa.

\- Princesa, ¿Estás bien? - la arquera se acercó a la pelirroja- ¿Nico le ha hecho algo?

-Yo creo que casi fue al rev…- intenta decir la chica de ojos carmesí.

\- ¡E-ES CIENCIA! - Gritó la pelirroja huyendo del lugar y cerrando exageradamente fuerte la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a la princesa? -interrogó Umi a la vampiresa con una mirada amenazante.

-Nada importante- dijo Nico y cambió el tema abruptamente para que la chica no continuara las preguntas- ¿Y Honoka?

-La perdí de vista un segundo y desapareció- Umi miraba alrededor en busca de la chica- Creo que iré a buscarla, nos vemos.

 **。。。**

-Aww… Querida, mira lo grandes que están nuestros hijos- dijo la pelinaranja abrazando a sus cinco niños- Cada día más hermosos como su padre… Digo, su madre. Ehehe~

La chica de castaños cabellos y coloridas ropas como arcoíris, bufó y miró con fastidio a su pareja.

-Ya, ya, sabes que es broma, tu eres la más hermosa del universo- dice Honoka sonriéndole

-Honky, **あなたは私赤面作ります** (Vas a hacer que me sonroje.)- dijo Tsubasa cubriendo su cara con ambas manos.

Honoka deja en libertad a los niños para acercarse a la chica de ojos esmeralda, quita las manos de su cara y las toma entre las suyas gentilmente, entrelazan sus dedos y sonríen.

-Te amo, Tsubasa- la pelinaranja acerca su rostro al de su novia y deposita un suave beso en sus labios.

- **私もあなたを愛しています** , Honky~ (Yo también te amo.) -dice la castaña bastante sonrojada escondiendo su cara en el hombro de su amada.

 **。。。**

\- ¿Maki-chan? Voy a pasar...-dice la vampira mientras abre la puerta de la habitación de la princesa, se adentra en ella flotando en el aire y nota un bulto envuelto en sabanas sobre la cama.

-Oye...- la pelinegra se acerca, hasta quedar sentada en la cama, quiere preguntar por lo de antes, pero sabe que la muy poco honesta princesa va a mentir respecto a ello, aun así, mantiene la esperanza de que la tsundere puede corresponderle. - Maki, hace un rato...

\- ¡Y-Ya te dije que fue por la ciencia! -se escuchaba una voz ahogada bajo las sabanas, Nico solo hizo una mueca de disgusto y con su fuerza quitó de un movimiento las sabanas arrojándolas hacia quien sabe dónde- N-Nico-chan... ¡Vete ahora o llamaré a los tomate-guardias!

Nico harta del comportamiento de la princesita deshonesta la empuja sobre la cama y se posiciona sobre ella acorralando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Maki, hace un rato estabas a punto de besarme, ¿No es así? - dice la vampiresa mirando seriamente a los ojos a la pelirroja.

\- Y-Yo...solo... ¡Te dije que era por la ciencia, enana! - exclamó la princesa, quien tiene las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello.

-. . . ¿Enana? -dijo Nico ya cabreada, puso sus manos en las mejillas de la princesa sorprendiéndola y comenzó a estirarlas- ¡Sé sincera de una vez y di lo que en realidad sientes, estúpida cabeza de tomate!

\- S-Suéltame, idiota- Maki intentaba liberarse de aquella intensa posición y del dolor que Nico le proporcionaba en las mejillas, pero la pelinegra al ser vampira, tenía la fuerza de 100 humanos así que esta vez no había escape.

Después de un largo rato de forcejeo, insultos y demás, ambas quedaron agotadas sobre la cama, con sus respiraciones agitadas y sus brazos cansados, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Entonces...-habló la chica de ojos carmesí- ¿Por qué intentaste besarme?

-Ugh...Ya olvídalo- dijo la pelirroja evadiendo nuevamente el tema

Nico suspiró, " _Quizás no puedo hacer que la señorita tsundere hable de lo que siente, pero no me voy a quedar con las enormes ganas de besarla._ "

Miró de reojo a la princesa, quien ahora mantenía una expresión de calma en su rostro, se giró hacia ella y puso cuidadosamente una mano sobre su mejilla, acariciándola. Maki la miraba expectante y la vampira solo atinó a cerrar la distancia entre ellas con un inexperto, pero lleno de sentimientos, beso. Al separarse después de aquel gesto, Nico se sienta en la cama, de manera que queda de espaldas a la pelirroja.

-Lo siento, Maki- su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de quebrarse- Y-Yo... Estoy enamorada de ti. Sé que con esto no querrás volver a verme otra vez, así que me voy.

La vampira hace el intento de levantarse, pero es retenida por unos cálidos brazos que rodearon su cintura haciendo que quedara sentada otra vez.

\- Intenté b-besarte porque cada vez que te veo siento unas enormes ganas de estar cerca tuyo, de abrazarte... No, más que eso...Siempre que te veo quiero besarte y tocarte, Nico-chan- decía la pelirroja sollozando- P-Pensé que me odiarías por querer hacer ese tipo de cosas...

De un momento a otro, una sonrojada pero sonriente Nico estaba sobre Maki nuevamente.

-Maki-chan, siéntete afortunada de que Nico se sienta de la misma manera en que tú lo haces- dijo la pelinegra mientras besaba la frente de la princesa y limpiaba las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus hermosos ojos purpura.

-Esto significa que...Nico-chan y yo… seremos... ¿N-Novias? -dijo la chica pelirroja sonrojándose aún más.

\- ¡P-Por supuesto! No dejaré que nadie más tenga a mi princesa tsundere. -dijo la pelinegra poniendo una de esas sonrisas a las cuales le dices si a todo. - Nee, Maki-chan... ¿Puedo dejar una marca en ti? -

Maki tragó pesadamente saliva mientras observaba como Nico relamía sus colmillos superiores.

 **。。。**

La peliazul llevaba más de 2 horas buscando a su desaparecida compañera, buscó por todo el Reino Tomate preguntándole a cada tomate-guardia que se encontraba en el camino, pero estos tienen tan pésima memoria que al pasar 10 segundos ya ni recordaban a la chica peliazul preguntando por su amiga. Cansada de buscar en el Reino Tomate sin hallar respuestas, decide ir a buscar a Honoka al bosque.

Explorando, la arquera encuentra una casa de color rosa con un tejado azul bastante claro y a un lado un hermoso jardín de cristal, echa un vistazo por una de las redondas ventanas de la casa, hallando a "Nozomi Tronquitos" en esta, la cual parecía bastante triste, por lo que decidió tocar la puerta para ver si la podría ayudar.

\- ¡Oh! Umi…-dice la chica pelimorada cuando abre la puerta, y la peliazul pudo notar la decepción en su voz- Entra, haré un pie de manzana.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan triste, Nozomi? – dice la arquera una vez sentada en la cocina de la pelimorada observando como hacia la tarta.

-La princesa Maki dice que mi amor con la Señorita Eli es inapropiado para el reino- dice poniendo una cara de tristeza- ¡Estamos enamoradas, no podemos evitar demostrarlo!

-Ustedes dos… ¡No tienen sentido de la vergüenza! - dijo Umi con su rostro bastante sonrojado al recordar los actos de la pareja en el concierto de piano de la Princesa del Reino Tomate- ¡Ese tipo de actos indecentes no son apropiados en público!

\- ¿"Actos indecentes"? Pero… Una dama no debería invitar a su pareja a su casa hasta el matrimonio ¿Sabes? - dice Nozomi levantando las cejas de señal de picardía.

Umi respira profundo para no perder la cordura con la chica, exhala y vuelve a hablar.

\- ¿Qué tal si intentas persuadir a Maki para que no se oponga a tu romance con Eli? Recuerda que en la tarde hay una fiesta con la gente tomate.

-Estaba siendo tan negativa con mi separación con la Señorita Eli que no pensé en arreglar las cosas primero con la princesa, tienes razón, Umi- La pelimorada termina la tarta de manzana poniéndola sobre la mesa, frente a la peliazul.

 **。。。**

Luego de haber comido la rica tarta de manzana que Nozomi preparó, Umi continuó su camino para seguir buscando a su amiga pelinaranja. Faltaban solo 2 horas para la fiesta de la Princesa Maki, y ella no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde al evento. Seguía en el bosque tratando de encontrar huellas de su amiga, pero no hallaba nada. Visualizó una cabellera grisácea bastante conocida cuando se acercó al lago, sabía de quien provenía, porque la dueña de esos hermosos cabellos era la que rondaba siempre en sus más lindos sueños.

Se trataba de la Princesa Kotori, del Reino de los Vestidos, quien tenía una horrible relación con su madre, por mantenerla cautiva por toda su adolescencia. Umi conocía muy bien la historia detrás del encierro de la princesa, ya que ambas fueron pareja y confiaron una en la otra, hasta que cierto incidente hizo que terminaran con su relación, pero la peliazul seguía con la esperanza de que las cosas cambiarían y ambas volverían a estar juntas.

\- ¡Princesa Kotori! - alzó la voz Umi para llamar la atención de la chica que estaba sentada junto al lago creando uno de sus hermosos vestidos, se acercó corriendo a ella.

La chica la miró bastante sorprendida, no se esperaba encontrarse a alguien por ahí, mucho menos a la peliazul que estaba tratando de evitar constantemente.

-Umi-chan… -dijo la peligris un tanto incomoda

\- ¿Cómo estas, Princesa? - dijo Umi tratando de entablar una conversación

Después de hablar de cosas triviales y preguntarle si vio a Honoka, Umi se decide a comentarle sobre la fiesta que habrá en el reino, preguntándole si asistiría a ella.

-Si quieres podemos ir juntas, Princesa- sonrió la peliazul

-Sí, podemos hacer eso, Umi-chan- la peligris dio una linda sonrisa que provocó un sonrojo en Umi- Podemos ir como simples amigas.

La arquera sintió como si le arrojaran un balde con agua fría en la cabeza, hablar con la costurera le había hecho olvidar los incidentes que pasaron en el pasado, le dolía de verdad saber que Kotori ya no quería nada con ella.

 **[ FLASHBACK ]**

La princesa Maki y Umi se encontraban alejadas de la fiesta quinceañera de la Princesa Anju, del Espacio Grumoso.

Ambas hablaban sobre la relación que tenía la peliazul con Kotori, Maki la aconsejaba sobre guardar silencio a lo que hace algún tiempo la arquera sintió por ella, sabía que la chica de cabello grisáceo no se lo tomaría bien y querría alejarse de las dos.

Mientras ellas hablaban, la costurera se acercó sigilosamente hacia las chicas para darle un susto a su novia, pero un comentario de Umi la hizo detenerse de golpe cuando ya estaba lo bastante cerca.

-Ya no estoy enamorada de ti, Princesa- decía Umi con total normalidad, incluso riendo un poco.

Kotori se sintió engañada, sintió como su corazón se partía, Umi estuvo enamorada de la princesa del Reino Tomate antes que de ella. Su inseguridad empezó a destrozarla poco a poco.

¿Y si Umi en realidad ama a Maki?

¿Y si Umi miente y solo la utiliza para sacarle celos a la otra princesa?

¿Y si ambas tienen un romance secreto a sus espaldas?

Su cabeza solo creaba un montón de "Y si…" negativos, con esto en mente, Kotori comenzó a reír llamando la atención de las dos chicas frente a ella.

Umi intentó arreglar el asunto, diciéndole que solo tuvo un flechazo por la pelirroja, que no era nada serio. A su vez, Maki también intentaba hacer entender a la peligris que entre ellas no había nada y jamás lo habría, porque Umi no era el tipo de persona con quien quería estar.

A pesar de todos los intentos de convencer a la costurera, ninguno funcionó, ella solo habló para decirle a la peliazul que lo de ambas había acabado y que no quería verla por un gran tiempo, luego de eso se marchó de la fiesta, dejando a Umi con el corazón tan roto como lo tenía ella.

 **[Fin del Flashback]**

Se despidió con la chica del Reino de los Vestidos, diciéndole que la esperaría en la fiesta. Aún tenía que encontrar a Honoka y ya solo quedaba revisar un lugar en el cual podría estar.

 **。。。**

Camino a la casa de Tsubasa, Umi notó a Hanayo, quien es la sirviente personal de la Reina Gato y además es la líder de los gatitos que esclaviza la gobernante del Reino Gatuno. Ella observaba algo con bastante interés, la peliazul se acerca y mira al mismo punto que ella.

En el lugar solo había una botella, la cual la castaña tenía intenciones de romper, pero es detenida por la arquera.

-Hanayo, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dice Umi con una voz cansada.

Hanayo voltea a verla.

-Seguí a mi Ama, quien quería venir a jugar con los niños del Reino Tomate – decía la chica que vestía un smoking.

-Solo espero que no cree problemas, recuerden que hoy es la fiesta que dará la Princesa -dijo Umi mirando a Hanayo, regalándole una de sus temibles sonrisas- Y si crean problemas, se las verán conmigo y mi arco.

Una vez alejada la arquera de la escena, Hanayo corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la botella, la arrojó al suelo y huyó en busca de su Ama.

 **。。。**

Llegando a casa de Tsubasa, Umi se acercó a tocar la puerta, es rápidamente abierta por la dueña del esta, haciéndole pasar con una sonrisa. Ve a Honoka acostada en el sofá de la sala, al parecer tenía un sueño bastante profundo porque estaba roncando e incluso hablando incoherencias mientras dormía. Jaló su mejilla haciéndola despertar de golpe y quejándose por el dolor.

\- ¡Umi-chan, que mala eres! - decía la pelinaranja sobándose su cara

-Honoka… ¡Te he estado buscando hace horas! Si ibas a venir a ver a Tsubasa, al menos me hubieras avisado- le gritaba la peliazul con molestia.

-Lo siento, Umi-chan…-decía su amiga poniendo una cara de perrito regañado.

-Está bien, solo vámonos, la fiesta empieza en media hora- La peliazul se despidió de la novia de su amiga y salió de la casa de esta, seguida por su compañera.

En el camino a casa después de que la pelinaranja le contara todo respecto a sus hijos a Umi, esta decide contarle sobre la invitación que le propuso a la Princesa Kotori de asistir juntas a la fiesta del Reino Tomate. Honoka se sorprende por la valentía que tuvo la peliazul al invitar a la costurera, pensó que se acobardaría por los constantes rechazos que le proporciono antes.

 **。。。**

Ya en su respectivo hogar, ambas chicas deciden alistarse para la fiesta nocturna en el Reino, como es una fiesta elegante, deciden ocupar un par de smokings, el de Umi tenía el corbatín de color azul, mientras que el de Honoka se distinguía por tenerlo rojo.

 **。。。**

Una vez en el Reino Tomate, ven a los invitados bebiendo cocteles y hablando entre ellos. Una voz conocida se escucha atrás de ambas.

-Chicas, se ven divinas, aunque no tanto como yo, de seguro mi ex novia Erena me verá y vendrá a suplicarme que vuelva con ella- decía Anju, la princesa del espacio grumoso, quien vestía un exótico vestido rojo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Después de decir aquello, se fue hacia la mesa de cocteles a coquetear con algunos de los invitados. Honoka también se alejó para buscar a su novia Tsubasa y pasar el tiempo con ella.

Hubo un silencio en el castillo, lo cual hizo confundir a Umi, esta voltea a la dirección donde todos miraban, y se encontró a Nozomi usando un vestido de novia y en sus manos tenía un ramo de rosas, venía acompañada de Eli la cual le tomaba la mano y caminaban en dirección a la Princesa Maki que tenía una cara de asombro.

-Princesa, queremos su bendición para nuestra boda- habló Eli, bastante nerviosa.

-Así es, Princesa- asintió la chica de las mejores tartas de manzana de Ooo.

\- ¿Acaso no les prohibí que estuvieran juntas en público? - dijo enojada la pelirroja- ¡Tomate-guardias!

Nico aparece tras la Princesa, guiñándole un ojo a la pareja frente a ella.

-Vamos Maki-chan, no seas aguafiestas- le dice la vampira sonriendo- Una vez que estén casadas, pueden vivir juntas y así tus súbditos no tendrán que ver lo que ellas hacen, ¿No es así?

\- P-Pero…- La pelirroja desvía su mirada hacia la pareja notando la tensión en ambas- Ugh, ¡está bien! – Todos comenzaron a celebrar hasta que la Princesa tosió llamando la atención- Hay que hacerlo real.

Una vez dicho esto, todos los invitados del Reino Tomate guardaron silencio y miraron expectantes los hechos que ocurrieron, como ambas novias decían sus votos y como la princesa seguía lo establecido para concretar el matrimonio.

-Puede besar a la novia- dijo la princesa finalizando la unión.

Eli besó a Nozomi de manera dulce, para luego subir la intensidad de dicho beso, todo el público estaba sonrojado, la Princesa Maki les reclamaba que ya era suficiente, pero ellas no paraban hasta que necesitaron aire en sus pulmones, ambas se miraron con un brillo especial en sus ojos y corrieron hacia la salida del lugar tomadas de la mano. Todos aplaudían a pesar de estar incomodos por lo recién ocurrido, ya se podían imaginar que pasaría cuando ambas estuvieran en casa.

-Eso fue intenso… Maki-chan, ¿Deberíamos casarnos también? - susurró la chica de ojos carmesí bastante cerca de la oreja de la pelirroja haciéndola estremecer.

\- ¿Q-Qué crees que haces, idiota? – Maki se apartó rápidamente de la cercanía de la vampira- Si alguien hubiera visto eso, estaríamos en problemas.

-Pero nadie lo vio, Maki. Por cierto… Ese vestido te queda realmente bien- Nico hizo un gesto de mirar de arriba hacia abajo a la princesa mordiéndose el labio inferior, la pelirroja se sonrojó quedando igual de roja que cualquiera de sus tomate-guardias. Huyó torpemente chocando con varios de sus súbditos en el camino.

Nico después de reír por la reciente escena, distinguió a Umi entre los invitados y se acercó a ella ya que se veía bastante nerviosa como si esperara a alguien.

\- ¿Aún no llega Kotori? – dijo la pelinegra en un tono casual, aunque en realidad dijo el nombre de la princesa a la suerte para ver si acertaba sobre quien esperaba su amiga.

-No, pero aún tengo la esperanza que vendrá- dijo un poco decaída.

-¡Oh! Y tienes razón de pensar así, mira atrás de ti- Al voltearse Umi, la vampira se aleja con la excusa de ir a buscar a Maki dejando a la ex pareja a solas.

-Hola, Umi-chan- dice la peligris sonriéndole

-Princesa Kotori, te ves bi-

-No lo digas, por favor- la costurera corto la frase antes de que la arquera pudiera terminarla, haciendo que Umi se sintiera mal nuevamente. La princesa hizo una mueca de tristeza y Umi suspiró.

-Y-Yo… Ya no puedo seguir con esta situación- tomo valentía, comenzó a sincerarse y decir todo lo que tenía guardado en su destrozado corazón- Princesa, yo te amo, no puedo seguir con esto de ocultar mis sentimientos hacia ti, realmente te quiero a mi lado. Puede que en este tiempo separadas hayas dejado de sentir lo mismo, o quizás me odies, sea lo que sea, yo te seguiré amando y no dejaré de hacerlo, te prometí que siempre lo haría y lo estoy haciendo. Por favor, perdóname por no haberte dicho ese asunto sobre mi pasado, pero la verdad para mí eso no tiene importancia, lo que más me importa en la vida eres tú y eso no cambiará ni ahora ni nunca, jamás. Solo déjame demostrarte que tú eres la persona que yo amo, la persona que necesito, la persona que quiero ver a mi lado cada vez que despierte, la persona que amaré hasta mi muerte.

Al oír los más puros y verdaderos sentimientos de la peliazul, la princesa comienza a llorar de manera incontrolable y se lanza a los brazos de esta. Pidió disculpas por llevar la situación a un extremo que no le hizo bien a ninguna de las dos, se aferraba al cuerpo de su amada sin dejar de llorar, mientras que la arquera acariciaba su cabello mientras desbordaban lágrimas de felicidad por sus ojos. Ambas chicas decidieron empezar una vez más con su relación, dejando atrás lo sucedido y aclarando que cuando algo ocurriera lo hablarían bien primero antes de tomar decisiones repentinamente. Sellaron su amor con un delicado beso, se sonrieron y limpiaron las lágrimas de la otra.

 **。。。**

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ, NYAA! – Aparece una chica de cabello corto naranja y unas orejas de gato- ¿Por qué no aparezco en el desarrollo de la historia y solo en el final? -

\- A-Ama Rin-chan, no deberías interrumpir así la fiesta…-dice Hanayo siguiendo a la Reina Gato

\- ¡Es injusto, Kayo-chin! Yo también quiero mi romance con alguna de las princesas – dice la chica fingiendo llorar- Nadie quiere a Rin…

\- Ama Rin-chan, yo la quiero- Al terminar de decir esto la Reina se abalanza hacia su leal sirvienta frotando su mejilla contra la de ella- ¡A-Alguien ayúdemeee!

La Reina Gato soltó a su sirvienta y retrocedió un par de pasos cuando noto el colgante de oro que traía puesto la castaña, la miró con enojo y gritó:

 **¡Kayo-chin te volviste reggaetonera!**

 **Yay~**

 **Gracias por leer y disculpen cualquier error ortográfico ùwú**

 **Si te gustó, anímate y envia un review, sea de lo que sea, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos, y van directo a mi corazón~ *inserte un Moe moe kyun~***

 **Si no te gustó o crees que le faltó algo, también me gustaría saberlo n-n**

 **( Por cierto, el capítulo 3 de mi fic "Is this more than a crush?" esta en construcción aún, quizás lo suba la próxima semana u.u )**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos.**

 **Bye bye~~~**


End file.
